Change me
by Paresse
Summary: [Shounen-ai] Seto hat sich wegen seiner Niederlage sehr geändert. Mokuba hingegen kann mit der Veränderung nicht klarkommen und versucht mit allen Mitteln Seto wieder zu dem zu machen, was er einmal war. [Abgeschlossen]
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Change me….  
  
Teil: 01/02  
  
Autor: Kuschel_Gruftie  
  
E-Mail: Kuschel_Gruftie@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction: Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Pairing: Seto x Mokuba (Yami x Yugi aber nur gaaaaaaaaaanz sachte angedeutet)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnungen: -  
  
Inhalt: Seto hat sich wegen seiner Niederlage sehr geändert. Mokuba hingegen kann mit der Veränderung nicht klarkommen und versucht mit allen Mitteln Seto wieder zu dem zu machen, was er einmal war.  
  
Kommentar: Mühsam ernährt sich das Eichhörnchen ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren von Yu-Gi-Oh gehören leider nicht mir, und ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude, mache somit also keinerlei Gewinn ^^  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Regen. Unaufhörlich schlug er mit aller Gewalt gegen die Fenster. Die Lichter verschwammen durch das kalte Nass und ließ Domino City mysteriös und unglaublich schön erscheinen. Was tust du nur, Bruder? Warum ist es bloß so wichtig für dich, der beste Duellant der Welt zu sein.   
  
Sachte stützte er sich mit der Hand am kalten, unfreundlichen Glas ab. Sein Blick fing sich im Spiegelbild seiner Augen. War es Seto nicht aufgefallen, dass Mokuba nicht mehr länger ein kleiner Junge war, sondern langsam ein Mann wurde?  
  
Seitdem er abermals von Yugi geschlagen worden war, hatte Seto sich sowieso verändert. Verbissen hatte er sich in Arbeit gestürzt, hatte kaum noch auf die Bitten und Wünsche seines kleinen Bruders gehört und sich fast völlig abgeschirmt.  
  
Der jüngere Kaiba sehnte sich nach den alten Zeiten, wo Seto noch nichts von den Götterkarten wusste und sein weißer Drache alles für ihn bedeutete. Der weiße Drache mit eiskaltem Blick. Die Karte, die ihre Beziehung zu einander widerspiegelte.   
  
Seine Erinnerungen schweiften zu dem Tag, wo er Seto diese Karte eigenhändig gemalt hatte, um ihm eine Freude zumachen, da er sie nicht haben konnte. Wieso gehst du mir jetzt aus dem Weg, Seto?  
  
Sein älterer Bruder war regelrecht verbittert geworden. Mokuba legte die Arme um sich und seufzte. Wie sehr er doch die Nähe zu seinem Bruder vermisste. Unruhig begann er durch sein Zimmer zu wandeln und blieb vor dem großen Spiegel stehen.  
  
Wie er sich doch im Laufe der Zeit verändert hatte. Er war endlich gewachsen, natürlich war er immer noch nicht so groß wie Seto und würde es wahrscheinlich auch nie werden, aber er hatte seine Kleinkindergröße abgelegt.  
  
Sein Gesicht hatte etwas an Reife dazubekommen und an sich, hatte sich der Knabenhafte Körper langsam aber sicher in den eines Mannes verwandelt. Außerdem hatte Mokubas Art sich zu kleiden verändert. Das schulterfreie Hemd, die eng anliegende schwarze Hohe und die Stiefel ließen ihn nicht mehr ganz so unschuldig wirken.  
  
Kaum hatte sich sein Aussehen verändert, wurde er auch wesentlich ernster genommen. Das klingeln seines Telefons holte ihn aus den Gedanken über seine körperliche Veränderung zurück. Er ließ sich aufs Bett sinken und nahm den Hörer ab.  
  
„Kaiba?" Fragte er aufgesetzt freundlich in den Hörer, Yugis Stimme ertönte von der anderen Seite: „Hey Mokuba, ich weiß, es ist schon ziemlich spät, aber wir sind in der Spielhalle und vielleicht hast du Lust auch vorbei zukommen?"   
  
Mokuba hatte sich an Yugi und seine Freunde gewannt, nachdem die Einsamkeit drohte ihn total aufzufressen. Der wog die Möglichkeiten ab, wann Seto wohl heute nach Hause kommen würde und sah auf die Uhr. „Gleich 21 Uhr." Yugi gab einen bestätigenden Laut von sich. „Okay, ich denke schon, dass das gehen müsste. Ich bin in Zehn Minuten da!" Yugi verabschiedete sich und legte auf.   
  
Vielleicht war es am besten, wenn er mal wieder etwas anderes tat, als zu hause zu sitzen und seinen nicht gerade schönen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Er schnappte sich seine Jacke, Geldbeutel und Handy und ließ sich von einem der Chauffeure in die Spielhalle in der Innenstadt kutschieren.  
  
Um diese Uhrzeit war einiges in der beliebten Spielhölle los. Jede Menge Jugendlicher tummelten sich um die verschiedensten Spielautomaten. Nach einigem suchen fand er schließlich seine Freunde an einem Tisch sitzend und sich unterhaltend vor.  
  
„Hallo Leute!", begrüßte Mokuba sie und setzte seine Mir-geht-es-ja-so-gut-Maske auf. Er bekam auch eine lautstarke Begrüßung zurück. Lächelnd setzte sich der junge Kaiba zu Yugi und bestellte sich erstmal eine Cola. „Wie kommt's denn, dass du mal Freigang bekommst? Und vor allem mit uns?"  
  
Joey grinste den kleinsten der Runde breit an. Mokuba zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich lebe bei meinem Bruder, Joey, nicht im Gefängnis, ich brauche keinen Freigang." Yugi klopfte Mokuba aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Manchmal kann man aber das Gefühl haben, dass er dich einsperrt!"  
  
Eingehend schüttelte Mokuba den Kopf. Es fällt ihm wahrscheinlich nicht mal auf, dass ich weg bin, wenn er nach Hause kommt. Schließlich wird er dann nur was Essen und sich dann mit den Worten ‚War ein harter Tag' auf sein Zimmer verziehen.  
  
„Das kommt euch nur so vor. Er ist mit der Sache mit den Götterkarten immer noch ziemlich sauer!" [1] Yugi seufzte tief. „Er kann einfach nicht verlieren.." Mokuba winkte ab und lächelte dann. „Lass uns über was anderes reden, wie läuft es bei euch im Spielzeugladen?"   
  
Der Weltbeste Duellant lächelte und nickte. „Gut, man kann nicht klagen." Joey klopfte seinem kleinem Freund auf die Schultern. „Es stehen ständig irgendwelche hübschen Mädels vor dem Laden rum, nur um einen Blick auf unser hübsches Yugilein zu werfen!"   
  
Etwas verlegen begann der Gelobte daraufhin an seinem Millenniumspuzzle herum zu spielen.   
  
Den restlichen Abend kamen sie nicht mehr auf Seto zusprechen und Mokuba spürte, wie sich seine Laune von Minute zu Minute besserte.   
  
Er vergaß vollkommen die Zeit, bis plötzlich ein Raunen und Mädchengetuschel durch die Spielhalle ging. Seto Kaiba kam übelst gelaunt in die Spielhalle gestampft und ignorierte die Mädchen, die daraufhin zu kichern begannen, geflissen.   
  
Als dieser dann seinen Bruder erblickte, kam er mit eiskaltem blick zu dem Tisch hinüber. Yugi und seine freunde ignorierend, packte er Mokuba wortlos am Arm und schleifte ihn Richtung Tür. „Seto, du tust mir weh, lass mich gefälligst los."   
  
Vor der Spielhalle kamen sie zum stehen. Der Regen hatte zugenommen und benetzte die beiden Brüder. Seto drehte sich mit wütend funkelnden Augen zu seinem jüngeren Bruder um. „Hast du vielleicht bemerkt wie spät es ist?!"  
  
Mokuba zog ein trotziges Gesicht und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist gleich halb Zwei!" Mokubas Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. Halb Zwei? Aber das kann eigentlich gar nicht sein..   
  
„Das gibt dir noch lange keinen Grund einfach aufzutauchen und mich von meinen Freunden wegzuholen!"  
  
„Mokuba, verdammt, du bist erst Sechzehn und ich habe immer noch die volle Verantwortung für dich, wenn dir was passiert bin ich Schuld und.." Mokuba schüttelte die Hand von seinem Arm und ging Richtung Limousine.  
  
„… und die willst doch nicht, dass ich noch mehr Arbeit am Hals habe, als ich jetzt schon habe." Seto legte ihn eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Willst du unbedingt, dass ich dir einen Babysitter suche?" Mokuba sah ihn nur kalt an. „Wieso steckst du mich nicht gleich in eine Pflegefamilie, wenn ich dir eh nur Arbeit mache!"  
  
Damit stieg der jüngere Kaiba in die Limousine. Seto stand einen Moment sprachlos im regen. Sein Mantel war schon komplett durchgeweicht. Er wollte gerade einsteigen, als jemand ihn am Ärmel festhielt.  
  
„Mokubas Jacke." Meinte Yugi nur und hielt sie Kaiba hin, der sie wortlos nahm. Einige zeit sahen sich die beiden schweigend an, bevor Seto in seine Limousine stieg und diese wegfuhr. Yugi fröstelte, als plötzlich jemand einen Regenschirm über ihn hielt. Mai lächelte den Kleineren freundlich an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du ihnen dabei helfen kannst."   
  
Yugi nickte leicht. „Ja, ich weiß, aber der Wunsch ist trotzdem da." Die schöne Frau nickte. „Lass uns zu den anderen gehen, ja?" Noch einmal glitt sein Blick in die Richtung, in die die Limousine weggefahren war. „Ja, gehen wir!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Stille herrschte auf der fahrt. Mokuba war damit beschäftigt sein Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe tot zustarren und Seto sah schweigend auf die verregnete Straße. Wieso machte Mokuba ihm solchen Ärger? Schließlich meinte er es doch nur gut!   
  
Kurze Zeit später kam die Limousine zum Halten und die beiden stiegen schweigend aus. Ohne ein Wort übergab Seto seinem Bruder die Jacke und zog sich dann auf sein Zimmer zurück. Oh, schön, dass wir noch mal über die Sache reden, Bruder!  
  
Der Junge seufzte betrübt und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Die viele Cola machte es ihn unmöglich zu schlafen, also entschied er sich für ein Bad. Um sich selbst zu beruhigen zündete er im ganzen Bad Kerzen an und ließ schönes heißes Wasser einlaufen. Mit einer großen menge Schaumbad versah er dann das Wasser.  
  
Langsam schälte er sich schließlich aus seinen Kleidern und hing sie dann über einen Stuhl. Nur seinen Morgenmantel nahm er mit ins Bad. Genüsslich seufzend ließ er sich schließlich in das wohltuende Nass sinken.   
  
Seto konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Mokubas Gesagtes machte es ihm einfach unmöglich. Er hatte immer mehr das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie sich von einander entfernten. Aber seitdem er gegen Yugi verloren hatte, kam er sich unbegabt vor.  
  
Unbegabt in allem: Im duellieren, im managen und im Bruder sein. Er erhob sich schließlich aus seinem bett und ging zu Mokubas Zimmer. Leise klopfte er. Keine Antwort. Langsam schob er die Tür auf, aber das Zimmer war leer, allerdings flackerte Licht unter der Tür zu Mokubas Bad.  
  
Die Kleidungsstücke seines Bruders fand er auf einem Stuhl zusammengelegt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt zu ihm gehen sollte, oder einfach warten sollte. Er entschied sich für Letzteres und setzte sich auf Mokubas Bett.  
  
Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ins Auge, neben dem Nachtischen unter dem Bett lugte etwas hervor, ein kleines schwarzes Buch. Neugierig nahm der ältere Kaiba es hoch und öffnete es. Sein Tagebuch…  
  
Neugierig begann er in den Seiten zu blättern, als ihm ein Foto auffiel.   
  
Wann wurde das gemacht? Er stand mit seinem Bruder an einer Schaukel, sie waren beide noch sehr jung. Ob das die Schaukel vom Waisenhaus ist? Er steckte das Bild wieder an seinen Platz und blätterte weiter, bis zu dem neusten Eintrag.  
  
~ Seit Tagen ist es das Selbe, er kommt Heim, seht mich nicht mal richtig an und verschwindet in sei Zimmer. Morgens ist er so früh weg, dass ich ihn auch nicht zu Gesicht bekomme. Ob er mir Absichtlich aus dem Weg geht? Vielleicht mag er meine Anwesenheit nicht mehr. Immer wenn ich in die Firma komme, werde ich kalt abserviert und bekomme ihn nicht mal zu Gesicht dabei. Ich vermisse dich so, Seto! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du immer mehr ein Fremder, statt ein vertrauter für mich bist. Dabei dachte ich immer, ich wäre deine Welt, dein Ein und Alles! Du hast dich so in dein Selbstmitleid verfangen, dass du Yugi nicht besiegen konntest, dass du jedes band, dass uns mal verbunden hast gekappt hast, so dass ich mir nicht mal sicher bin, ob noch eines übrig geblieben ist!~  
  
„Man sollte nicht in den Sachen seines jüngeren Bruders herumschnüffeln!"  
  
Seto sah erschrocken auf und sah seinen Bruder an, der mit einem offenen Morgenmantel bekleidet war. Sein Bruder hatte so perfekte Sicht auf den nackten Körper seines Bruders. Wie schön Mokuba doch ist.  
  
„Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass es dich stört, wenn ich arbeite." Mokuba band den Mantel zu und holte seinen Pyjama aus dem Schrank. „Wie denn, wenn du dich total abkapselst?" Seto wusste, dass sein kleiner Bruder immer noch sauer war. Er versuchte sich selbst mit einem Seufzen zu beruhigen.  
  
„Kann ich das wieder gut machen?" Fragte Seto schließlich und blickte seinen Bruder fragend an. Der Andere schlüpfte gerade in den Pyjama und kam mit einem süffisantem lächeln auf seinen Bruder zu. Was macht er denn jetzt? Seto trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn, als sein Bruder ihn zurück drückte und sein knie zwischen Setos Beine schob.   
  
„ Halbe Arbeitszeit und wieder ne menge Freizeit mit mir, ich kann dich wann immer ich will in der Firma besuchen und du schmeißt die olle Schrulle, die sich deine Sekretärin schimpft, raus!" Seto sah seinen kleinen Bruder überrascht an. „Ach und weiter nichts?" fragte er nun leicht gereizt. Das stellt er sich so einfach vor.  
  
„Wenn dir etwas an mir liegt, dann bekommst du das auch hin!" Mokuba sah seinem Bruder warnend in die Augen. „Das hat vorher auch mal ganz gut geklappt!" Seto stieß den Jüngeren von sich. „Ja früher, jetzt ist aber nicht früher, Mokuba!"  
  
„Ja, da hast du Recht, den Seto, den ich mal liebte [2], der scheint auch früher mal gewesen zu sein und jetzt RAUS!" Mokuba zeigte säuerlich auf die Tür. Er schmeißt mich doch ernsthaft aus seinem Zimmer!  
  
Seto hatte sowieso die Schnauze voll und verließ mit einem lauten Türengeknalle das Zimmer. Mokuba schluchzte. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Wieso musste sich alles immer zum negativen Entwickeln?!  
  
Erschöpft sank er schließlich auf seinem Bett zusammen. Ein blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits Vier durch war. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte sich geschworen nie wieder wegen seinem Bruder zu weinen. Nie mehr!  
  
Schließlich wickelte er sich in seine Decke und versuchte zu schlafen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Die Sonne kitzelte den kleinen Kaiba aus dem Schlaf. Der regen war vorbei und die Sonne schien fröhlich und vor allem aus voller Kraft. Endlich sah man dem Frühling auch an, dass es Frühling war. Gähnend sah Mokuba auf die Uhr. Gleich elf.   
  
Er rieb sich die verschlafenen Augen und stand schließlich auf. Nach einer Katzenwäsche stand er schließlich angezogen in der Küche. Zu seiner Überraschung saß Seto am Tisch und tippte auf seinem Laptop herum, dabei trank er eine Tasse Kaffee.   
  
„Guten Morgen," presste Mokuba schließlich hervor und schnappte sich eine Stulle, die fertig geschmiert auf dem Küchentisch standen. Seto sah von seinem Laptop auf und musterte seinen Bruder eingehend. „Morgen." Kam die knappe Antwort seinerseits.   
  
„Was machst du noch hier?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige und setzte sich mit einer Tasse Tee an den Tisch. „Falls du dich dran erinnerst, ich wohne hier und nebenbei arbeite ich. Es ist Sonntag, daher habe ich es vor gezogen zu hause zu arbeiten, wenn es dich stört, kannst du auch gerne wo anders essen!"  
  
Mokuba stand entnervt auf und ging schnaubend zur Tür. „Ja, es stört mich, weil du in letzter zeit unausstehlich bist!" Seto sah kalt auf. „Wenn es dich stört, dann zieh doch zu einem deiner ‚Freude'."   
  
Mokuba sah Seto ausdruckslos an und nickte dann langsam.  
  
„Diese Idee ist wirklich nicht schlecht. Schließlich vermissen würdest DU mich ja eh nicht, sonst würde es dir etwas daran liegen, dass es zwischen uns wieder besser läuft!" Er redet, als wären wir ein Liebespaar! „Ich bin mit dir nicht verheiratet, Mokuba!" Schnaubte Seto nun wirklich sauer.  
  
Als Antwort bekam er nun ein Türenknallen. Seto legte genervt die Hand an die Stirn. Teenager! Allerdings rechnete er nicht damit, was er nun in Gang gesetzt hatte.  
  
Zwei Stunden später stand Mokuba mit einem gepacktem Koffer, einer Umhängetasche und seinem Rucksack vor Yugis Spielzeugladen. Dieser kam verblüfft zu dem Jungen. „Mokuba, willst du verreisen?"   
  
Mokuba lächelte hilflos. „Nein, ich bin von zu hause ausgezogen und wollte fragen, ob ich nicht vielleicht bei euch unterkommen könnte." Yugi warf einen blick über die Schulter, zu Yami, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, zwei Rotangelaufenen Mädchen ein Spiel zu erklären.   
  
„Ich denke, dass geht vorübergehend klar!" Mokuba knuddelte seinen Freund glücklich. „Danke, danke, danke!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Seto hatte schließlich seine Arbeiten erledigt und klopfte an Mokubas Zimmer an. Der Jüngere hatte Recht, er benahm sich in letzter Zeit ihm gegenüber furchtbar. Dabei liebte er seinen Bruder doch. Überrascht stand er schließlich in einem ziemlich Leergeräumten Zimmer. Mokuba, bitte nicht!  
  
Ohne zu zögern rief er bei einem gewissen Muto an. „Fachgeschäft für Spiele, Yami am Apparat?" Seto atmete tief durch. „Ist Mokuba bei euch?" Der Andere schwieg einen Moment. „Selbst wenn, ich glaube nicht, dass er gerade mit dir reden will, Seto!"  
  
„Ich will mit ihm reden und zwar sofort!" Seto ließ seine dominanteste Stimme verlauten. Yami zog am anderen ende die Augenbraue hoch. „Ich bin weder dein Angestellter noch dein Sklave, Seto, also vergiss es!" Damit legte der ehemalige Pharao auf.   
  
Seto, nun wirklich wütend stand auf und ließ sich von seinem Chauffeur zu dem besagten Spielladen fahren. Yugi stand in der Tür, als Seto den laden betreten wollte. „Wo ist er?" Knurrte Seto , versuchte sich dann aber zusammen zu reißen.  
  
„Oben." Meinte Yugi knapp, machte aber keine Anstalten aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Ich will mit ihm reden." Sagte der größere mit Nachdruck. „ Er aber nicht mit dir." Bekam er mit genauso viel Nachdruck entgegen geworfen.  
  
Seto schob Yugi schließlich grob zur Seite und bahnte sich so seinen Weg, an Yami vorbei die Treppe hoch. Mokuba stand im Flur und sah seinen Bruder groß an. „Was willst du hier?"  
  
Der Ältere griff nach seinem Arm und drückte den Jüngeren gegen die Wand. „Wie kommst du darauf einfach deine Sachen zupacken und zu gehen?"  
  
„Du sagtest doch, dass ich gehen soll, wenn es mir nicht mehr passt!"  
  
„Ich bin immer noch dein Vormund, junger Mann!"  
  
Mokuba zog einen Schmollmund. „Du bist nicht mein Vater, sondern mein Bruder!"  
  
„Das ändert nichts an der Situation!" Schnauzte Seto wütend.  
  
„Doch, ich dachte immer, dass ich meinem Bruder etwas bedeuten würde, aber du bist schon genauso wie er!"  
  
„Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen." Mokuba begann sich gegen den griff zu wehren. „Guck dich doch mal an, ich dachte immer, dass ich die höchste Priorität in deinem Leben wäre und jetzt?! Nur weil du verloren hast, vernachlässigst du mich!"  
  
Seto ließ seinen Bruder los. „Du bist in zwei stunden zu hause, Mokuba, oder du kannst dein blaues Wunder erleben!"   
  
Damit verließ Seto den Spielladen, ohne einen Blick zurück zuwerfen.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[1] Ich geh jetzt einfach mal frech von aus, dass Yugi die Welt gerettet hat und Seto dabei eine auf die Mütze bekommen hat *g*  
  
[2] Seto 'nen Schlag mit dem Zaunpfahl verpass 


	2. Change me2

Titel: Change me….  
  
Teil: 02/02  
  
Autor: Kuschel_Gruftie  
  
E-Mail: Kuschel_Gruftie@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction: Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Pairing: Seto x Mokuba   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnungen: darkfic  
  
Inhalt: Seto hat sich wegen seiner Niederlage sehr geändert. Mokuba hingegen kann mit der Veränderung nicht klarkommen und versucht mit allen Mitteln Seto wieder zu dem zu machen, was er einmal war.  
  
Kommentar:   
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren von Yu-Gi-Oh gehören leider (immer noch) nicht mir, und ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude, mache somit also keinerlei Gewinn ^^  
  
@ Komments: Sorry, aber ich kann euch mit der Lemon leider, leider nicht dienen.  
  
Ich les zwar auch gerne welche, aber ich kann keine schreiben und deswegen wollte ich die hier Lemon frei halten, da sie ja eigentlich für ne Freundin ist ^^  
  
Nehmt's mir bitte nicht übel ^^  
  
Vielleicht kann ich mich ja mal durchringen und mal anderweitig ne Lemon schreiben ^^;  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Geschlagene zwei Stunden später stand Mokuba wieder in seinem eigenem Zimmer und prügelte wütend auf ein Kissen ein. Erst schmeißt er mich raus.. Wieder ein Schlag. ..dann kommt er an und befiehlt! Befiehlt mir nach Hause zu kommen!  
  
Hilflos ließ er sich fallen und zog die Beine an sich. Oh Seto, warum verstehst du denn nicht?! Du bedeutest mir alles, wieso kannst du nicht verstehen, wie sehr du mich mit deinem Tun verletzt?! Wütend drückte er sein Gesicht in das Kissen. Vielleicht merkt er, was er tut, wenn ich…  
  
Der junge Kaiba schüttelte den Kopf. Was ist denn mit mir los? Wenn ich weg wäre, dann könnte ich Seto nie wieder sehen… Ein Klopfen riss den Jungen aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. „Ich will niemanden sehen!" Schrie Mokuba als Antwort auf das Klopfen.  
  
„Ich will mit dir reden." Klang Setos Stimme, leicht gedämpft durch die Tür, zu ihm rüber. „Ich aber nicht mir dir!" Kam die zischende Antwort. „Wenn du jetzt nicht mit mir redest, dann will ich nie wieder eine Beschwerde darüber hören, dass ich mir keine Zeit für dich nehmen würde!"  
  
Mokuba überlegte einen Moment und nickte dann. „Komm rein." Seto schob die Tür auf und sah verdutzt auf seinen am Boden sitzenden Bruder. „Ich verbitte mir, dass so etwas wie vorhin noch einmal vorkommt!"  
  
„Du kannst mich mal." Schnauzte Mokuba sauer. „Ich hab keine Lust mehr, du verbietest mir am laufenden Band Dinge, aber wenn ich mal Ansprüche stelle, die mir eigentlich zu stehen, dann bekomme ich die nicht! Entweder du hörst auf dich in Arbeit zu stürzen, oder ich höre überhaupt nicht mehr auf dich!"  
  
„Und machst mir damit noch mehr Arbeit? Sehr logisch." Seto hockte sich zu ihm und strich ihm über die Wange. Meine Güte, wieso ist mir nicht aufgefallen, dass alles was ich tue ihm so gegen den Strich geht?  
  
Sauer entzog sich der jüngere Kaiba diesen Berührungen. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Seto." Der Angesprochene zog seine Hand zurück und stand wieder auf. „Erst soll ich mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen und jetzt soll ich dich in Ruhe lassen, entscheide dich endlich!"  
  
Mokuba erhob sich und stemmte die Hände in die Seite. „Ich will auch mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen, aber falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, ich bin stink sauer auf dich. Außerdem hasse ich es, mit dir zu streiten. Mensch Seto… Ich liebe dich doch!"  
  
Mokuba seufzte. Ja, gleich kommt ein: ‚Ich dich doch auch, Mokuba.' Ein nettes Getätschel auf meine Haare und dann geht er mit den Worten: ‚Ich muss noch arbeiten!'  
  
Seto lächelte aufmunternd und tätschelte ihm die Haare. „Ich dich doch auch, mein Kleiner." Oh mein Kleiner, mal was ganz Neues! Mokuba schalte sich in Gedanken, er sollte sich lieber über jedes nette Wort seines Bruders freuen, statt sie mit sarkastischen Worten ins negative zu wenden.  
  
„Ich muss jetzt aber wieder arbeiten. Wie wäre es, wenn wir morgen zusammen was unternehmen? Ich nehme mir auch frei." Mokuba lächelte freudig. „Ja, gehen wir in den Park und dann einkaufen? Du könntest mal wieder eine neue Garderobe gebrauchen, ich sehe dich schließlich nur noch im Anzug!"   
  
Sein großer Bruder nickte und verließ dann das Zimmer. Wahnsinn, vielleicht hat ihn die Sache doch geschockt und er ändert sich wieder! Freudig schnappte er sich das Kissen und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.  
  
Schließlich sprang er wieder geschäftig auf und wuselte zu seinem Kleiderschrank hinüber. Was zieh ich denn Morgen an? In seinem Schrank wühlend zog er schließlich ein knielanges Shirt hervor und eine kurze Hose dazu. Aus einem der oberen Fächer zog er noch einen Kummerbund und legte alles auf den Schreibtisch. Der Kummerbund war rot, während der Rest komplett schwarz war.  
  
Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche ging Mokuba in die Küche, er hatte einen wahnsinnigen Hunger auf etwas Süßes. Umso enttäuschter war er, als er feststellen musste, dass sie nichts hatten. Allerdings machte sich wieder Hoffnung breit, als er eine Tüte mit Schokoladenpudding fand. Gute 10 Minuten später saß er mit seinem dampfendem Pudding am Fernseher und sah sich ein paar von den dämlichen Seifenopern an.  
  
Eine gute Stunde später brachte Mokuba die leere Schüssel in die Küche und ging schlafen, er freute sich so sehr auf den morgigen Tag! Endlich wieder mit Seto vereint! vor Aufregung konnte Mokuba kaum schlafen, aber als er endlich doch ins Land der Träume sank, schlief er wie ein Baby, nicht so unruhig wie sonst.  
  
Schließlich erwachte er wieder, früher als sonst und voller freudiger Erwartung. Wie vor einem Date fühlte er sich. Sein Magen gribbelte, seine Hände waren feucht und seine Wangen hatten diesen Unschuldsrotschimmer angenommen.  
  
In seine gestern ausgesuchten Kleider gehüllt ging er schließlich in die Küche. Einer der Bediensteten stand an der Arbeitsplatte und machte Frühstück. „Ist Seto schon wach?" Fragte Mokuba gut gelaunt und schnappte sich ein Brot vom Teller. „Mr. Kaiba ist heute ganz früh in die Firma gefahren."  
  
„WAS?" Mokuba fiel das Brot aus der Hand, er konnte es aber gerade noch so auffangen. „Sicher, er meinte, dass ich nicht mit dem Mittagessen auf ihn warten solle." Mokuba war allerdings schon im Flur und tippte wie wild auf dem Telefon rum.  
  
„ Kaiba Corp. Chefetage, Mrs. Hinogu am Apperat?!" Mokuba verkrampfte sich am ganzen Körper. „Hier ist Mokuba Kaiba, ich möchte sofort mit Seto sprechen!"   
  
„Tut mir Leid, Mr. Kaiba ist in einem Meeting und zurzeit nicht zu sprechen, soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten?!"  
  
Mokuba überlegte einen Moment. „Ja, haben sie was zu Schreiben da?"  
  
„Sicherlich." Damit diktierte Mokuba ihr etwas, die Frau gab ein paar zustimmende Geräusche von sich und machte dann einen Strich unter das geschriebene. „Sind sie sich da sicher, dass ich ihm DAS ausrichten soll?"  
  
„Vollkommen sicher." Damit legte Mokuba einfach af und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Ihm war so unendlich kalt und dabei war das Wetter wunderschön draußen, es lud gerade zu ein hinauszugehen, allerdings schob Mokuba nur die Vorhänge zu. Als ob sich mich ärgern wollte, dass ich nicht unter ihr mit Seto im Park spazieren gehen kann!   
  
Betrübt und vollkommen fertig ließ sich Mokuba schließlich auf sein Bett sinken. Er konnte nicht einmal weinen und das, obwohl er einen riesigen Kloß im Hals hatte. Dieser Leere in sich drin, sie schien plötzlich so groß zu sein, schien ihn völlig aufzufressen. Seto, wie konntest du nur?  
  
Seine Hände klammerten sich an die Laken, krallten sich fest, bis seine Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Plötzlich war der Schmerz weg, er füllte sich total betäubt, langsam ließ er sich zurück sinken und schloss die Augen. Wahrscheinlich bin ich nicht zum glücklich sein bestimmt…  
  
Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als zu schlafen, aber dadurch, dass er die Nacht so gut geschlafen hatte, gelang es ihm einfach nicht. Schließlich zog er sein Tagebuch hervor und begann zu schreiben.  
  
~Ich kann nicht mehr. Meine Seele ist überstrapaziert, mein Geist ist müde und mein Herz gebrochen. Verzweifelt habe ich versucht am letzten Rest meiner Hoffnung fest zu halten, dass Seto und ich vielleicht wieder so miteinander umgehen könnten wie früher, aber es war nur eine billige Illusion.   
  
Sie ist endgültig zerbrochen und ich spüre wie mir etwas so wichtiges im Leben fehlt. Hat das alles hier überhaupt noch einen Sinn? Er ist fort, vielleicht für immer? Auch wenn ich ihn Tag für tag sehe, wird mir jetzt klar, dass es nicht er selbst ist, sondern nur das gebrochene Abbild meines Bruders. Dabei Liebe ich ihn so, auch wenn er mein Bruder ist.   
  
Ich weiß, dass er meine Liebeserklärungen in die Kategorie Familienliebe steckt, aber das ist nicht so. ich liebe ihn wirklich… wirklich….  
  
Aber ich liebe meinen stolzen Bruder, nicht dieses gebrochene Abbild, ist mit seiner Niederlage, denn alles verschwunden, was ich an ihm so geschätzt und geliebt habe?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht… wahrscheinlich ist es sowieso nicht mehr wichtig…~ [1]  
  
Die Nächste zeit verbrachte er damit seine weiße Decke an zustarren und versuchte die Vögel zu ignorieren, die fröhlich zwitscherten. Schließlich stand er auf, steuerte auf die Stereoanlage zu und drückte auf Play. Die Lautstärke regulierte er auf eine hohe Stufe und setzte sich wieder hin. Sofort schallte laute und nicht gerade fröhliche Musik aus der Anlage.  
  
Blutengel[2] machen wundervolle Musik… Wenigstens musste er das blöde Gezwitscher nicht mehr ertragen, immer wieder gingen ihm Selbstmordgedanken durch den Kopf. Der Schmerz in ihm war nicht wieder gekommen, er hatte das Gefühl, in reinem Selbstmitleid und Hass zu versinken, statt in dem Schmerz darüber, dass Seto ihn so derbe belogen hatte.  
  
Das Telefon klingelte. Er konnte es ganz genau hören, allerdings hatte er keine Lust ran zugehen, als es aber nicht aufhört ihn lästig anzublöken, stellte er die Stereoanlage leise und ging dran. „Kaiba?" Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, seine Gefühle zu verbergen, wodurch seine Stimme genervt und eiskalt Klang.  
  
„Mokuba?" Fragt Yugis überraschte Stimme am anderen ende. „Wer sonst?" Bekam er eine schnippische Antwort. „Hey, was ist denn nur los mit dir? Hör mal, Yami und ich wir wollen ein Picknick machen, hast du Lust mit zukommen?"  
  
„Nein, habe ich nicht." Mokuba war so erstaunt über die Kälte in seiner Stimme, dass er zu zittern begann. „Yugi, tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht so schroff sein…" Ein Schluchzer schob sich seinen hals hinauf und schließlich brach er in Tränen aus.  
  
„Mokuba…Was ist passiert?" Doch der Andere am Telefon war zu sehr mit weinen beschäftigt, als das er hätte antworten können. Mehr Mals nahm Mokuba einen Anlauf Yugi zu erzählen, was los war, aber er kam immer nur zu einem ‚Seto' bevor er wieder von neuen schluchzen musste.   
  
„Jetzt beruhige dich doch Mokuba!" Der Andere atmete einige Male tief durch und putzte sich die Nase, bevor er wieder versuchte zu reden. „Es geht wieder…" Meinte er dann noch immer leise Schluchzend.   
  
„Okay und jetzt erzähl mir, was passiert ist…"  
  
Mokuba fing an, Yugi alles zu erzählen, von dem gebrochenen Versprechen bis hin zu den Gefühlen, die er jetzt hatte oder nicht hatte. Yugi war ganz ehrlich einfach nur Sprachlos. Wie konnte Seto seinem über Alles geliebten Bruder nur so weit treiben?   
  
„Willst du wirklich nicht mitkommen?" Mokuba seufzte. „Nein, ich glaube, ich will einfach nur alleine sein. Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast. Ich fühle mich schon wesentlich besser!"  
  
„Kein Problem. Ich nehme mein Handy mit, wenn dir noch was auf der Seele liegt, dann ruf mich einfach an, ja?!"   
  
Mokuba gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und legte nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung auf. Ach Seto… [3]  
  
*~*~*  
  
Gestresst kam Seto schließlich aus seinem Meeting, manchmal hasste er seinen beruf wirklich. Als er an Mrs. Hinogu vorbeigehen wollte, um in sein Büro zugelangen, hielt sie ihn zurück. „Mr. Kaiba? Ihr Bruder hat vorhin angerufen und ich sollte ihnen das ausrichten." Damit gab sie ihm den Zettel.  
  
Eilig ging Kaiba schließlich in sein Büro und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, während er den Laptop hochfahren lies, sah er auf den Zettel:  
  
~ Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, du hattest mir versprochen heute den Tag mit mir zu verbringen. Aber ist ja auch egal, du hältst sowieso nie, was du versprichst. Ich hasse dich, Seto!  
  
Mein Vertrauen ist endgültig aufgebraucht und ich will keine albernen ausreden mehr hören, da ich sowieso verstanden habe, dass du kein Interesse mehr an mir hast, sondern nur noch an deiner Arbeit.   
  
Ich nehme zurück, dass ich früher immer sagte, dass du der beste Bruder der Welt wärst, das einzige, was du bist, ist der schlechteste Verlierer, den ich je gesehen habe! Statt an deiner Niederlage zu wachsen, hast du dich wie ein Kleinkind verhalten.  
  
Das war eigentlich schon alles, was ich dir sagen wollte, schade, dass du wieder einmal keine zeit hattest es dir Persönlich anzuhören, aber das bin ich ja bereits gewohnt…~  
  
Seto fiel das Gespräch von gestern Abend wieder ein. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Mokuba..  
  
Seto schnappte sich seinen Mantel und verließ mit einem „Streichen sie alle meine anderen Termine!" die Kaiba-Corp..   
  
In der Limousine gingen ihm diese Worte immer wieder durch den Kopf. Ich habe mich abgekapselt, weil ich dachte, dass ich kein guter Bruder für dich sein kann, genauso wie ich kein guter Duellant bin, sonst hätte ich Yugi besiegen könnten.   
  
„Ob er Recht hat…? Das nur diese dumme Niederlage den Abgrund zwischen uns gerissen hat?" Fragend sah er sein Spiegelbild im Fenster an, aber es konnte ihm keine Antwort geben. Konnte ihm überhaupt jemand eine Antwort darauf geben?   
  
Schließlich hielt die Limousine vor der Kaibavilla, Seto hatte seinen schritt beschleunigt und war die Treppe hoch gerannt und kam schließlich vor Mokubas Zimmer zum stehen. Düstere Musik schwoll ihm entgegen und er setzte ein betrübtes Gesicht auf.  
  
Seto klopfte laut. Im inneren sah Mokuba von seinen Händen auf, die er seit geschlagenen zwanzig Minuten angesehen hatte, mit der Fernbedienung stellte er schließlich die Anlage leiser. „Wer stört?"  
  
Seto seufzte auf, als er Mokubas Stimme hörte. Was sollte er sagen? Wie sollte er sich jetzt nur verhalten? Seit wann war so schwach, dass es überhaupt soweit kommen konnte. „Mokuba…" War alles, was er sagen konnte.  
  
„Oh, der feine Herr hat seinen Hintern aus dem Bürostuhl bekommen und hat sich hier her bequemt!" Der Jüngere stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Seto sah ihn betroffen an. „Ich habe es vergessen, Mokuba, das war doch keine Absicht!   
  
Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast und festgestellt, dass du vielleicht Recht haben könntest. Ich hatte doch nur Angst, bei dir genauso zu versagen, wie bei Duell Monters" Mokuba sah ihn eingehend ein. „Das hier ist kein blödes Kartenspiel, Seto, sondern das wirkliche Leben. Ist doch scheiß egal, ob du verloren hast.   
  
Guck dir Yugi an, er führt einen Spielladen und was hast du? Eine riesige Firma mit allem drum und dran. Vielleicht ist er ein besserer Duellant als du, aber das ist doch vollkommen egal, du hast doch so viele andere Stärken!" Mokuba krochen die Tränen nach oben. „Außerdem hast du mich und das ist doch eigentlich alles was du brauchst, mich und meine Liebe!"   
  
Seto nahm ihn in die Arme. „Mokuba, beruhig dich doch." Doch der andere schüttelte wild den Kopf, drückte dabei seinen Körper eng an den seines Bruders. „Nein, ich will mich nicht beruhigen, ich will meinen Seto wieder haben!"   
  
„Ich…" Seto war sprachlos und hielt den von Schluchzern geschüttelten Mokuba fest an sich gedrückt.  
  
Schließlich Blickte der Kleinere auf. „Ach Seto, ich hab so schlimme Dinge zu dir gesagt, ich hasse dich nicht." Sachte Strich der Angesprochene die Tränen von den Wangen seines Bruders.  
  
„Das weiß ich doch, aber deine Worte haben mich wachgerüttelt, es tut mir so Leid…" Setos Augen weiteten sich, als er Mokubas Lippen spürte, die sachte seinen Hals liebkosten. „Ich dachte, dass du mich nie wieder so halten würdest…" Der warme Atem streifte Setos Haut, ließ ihn schaudern. „Mokuba?!"  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige hob den Kopf und sah seinen Bruder fragend an, der wiederum rang mit sich, das war offensichtlich. Schließlich senkte er seinen kopf, küsste liebevoll die Nasenspitze seines Bruders. „Ich liebe dich, mein Kleiner!"   
  
„Ich dich auch, wenn du nur wüsstest wie!"   
  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Setos Lippen. „Ich weiß wie…  
  
Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mir mehr Zeit nehmen werde, ich werde bei dir nicht so versagen, wie bei Duell Monsters!"  
  
Mokuba sah seinen Bruder prüfend an. „Nun gut, ich werde sie beobachten Seto Kaiba und wehe ihnen sie brechen noch einmal ein versprechen!"  
  
Der Ältere lachte leise. „Wollten wir nicht im Park spazieren gehen?"  
  
Mokuba nickte fröhlich, der ganze Schmerz war verflogen, vielleicht hatte Seto ja wirklich darüber nachgedacht und war wirklich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sich etwas ändern müsse.  
  
Seto hatte sich für seinen teil auf jeden fall vorgenommen, mit seinem Bruder eine Beziehung zu führen, wie es für diesen Engel würdig war, der ihn mit Gewalt auf seine eigenen Fehler aufmerksam gemacht hatte, nur um ihn nicht zu verlieren…  
  
+~ooOO*Ende*OOoo~+  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[1] Ich hab nebenbei von Nightwish The End of All Hope gehört schmunzel War irgendwie inspirierend   
  
[2] Tolle Band.. schwärm sucht euch ein hübsches Lied aus ^^  
  
[3] Das sagt er in der Serie auch total oft schmunzel 


End file.
